Past The Point of No Return
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Melinda Roths moves back to Forks after being away at Juilliard for dance school. She meets Carlisle at Forks Hospital when an accident happens at her dance school. She of course doesn't like him first, but slowly begins to fall for him in a way that she thought wasn't possible. Carlisle/OC Rated high for content that might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Past The Point of No Return

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Melinda Roths moves back to Forks after being away at Juilliard for dance school. She meets Carlisle at Forks Hospital when an accident happens at her dance school. She of course doesn't like him first, but slowly begins to fall for him in a way that she thought wasn't possible. Carlisle/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Melinda Roths and any other character that doesn't look familiar.

Chapter 1

I Wanna Feel Something

May 30, 2003

New York City, New York

Juilliard School of the Performing Arts

6 P.M.

New York City... a place that I've called home for the past four years since I had turned 17 years old. I attended Juilliard School of the Performing Arts. Today was the day my final day at the prestigious school and I would be graduating. I would be returning home... my home in Washington way across the other side of the country, Forks... I couldn't wait to return home. My mother was waiting for me even though she was very very ill. She wouldn't allow me to return home until I finished my Doctorate at Juilliard. This was something that I had waited for since I was 17 and now 21 years old graduating from Juilliard my dreams had come true. My name is Melinda Roths.

I stood in my student dorm room getting ready for graduation. My long blue black hair was swept up into an easy updo that wouldn't be ruined by the cap that I would be wearing that night on stage. I wore a simple dark red dress and a pair of dark red heels to match. I wore a necklace around my neck that my mother had given to me when I turned 18 years old.

There was a knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Are you almost ready to go?" Asked my soon to be former room mate, Ashley, who was a year younger than me and still working hard on her degree to graduate just like I was today.

"I am ready." I said, in a soft voice. I was nervous as hell I hated to admit that, but it was what I wanted. I wanted to graduate and make my mother proud, who sadly couldn't travel to see me walk across that stage and accept my doctorate degree.

"You should give your mom a call. I am sure that she would want to hear from you before you walk tonight." Ashley said, with a small smile. She knew what I was going through with my mother since my mother had gotten sick a few years ago and she had been my room mate for three years.

I smiled. "Yeah I should." I said, as I pulled my cell phone from my purse that was sitting on my dresser that was by the door. "Thank you..." I dialed my mother's cell phone number. She probably wasn't home since she was probably in the hospital getting her treatment.

"Hello Melinda..." My mother's tired voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, mom. How are you feeling?" I asked, softly as I picked up my purse off of my dresser along with my cap and gown for tonight's graduation.

"Tired... How are you this evening?"

"Nervous... I'm graduating tonight." I said, as I tried to find my keys.

"I know sweetheart, and I am so glad to hear that."

"So how are your treatments going?" I asked as I moved a long bang away from my bright blue eyes. I was concerned about my mother, but she wouldn't let me worry, by saying that everything was fine.

"It is going wonderful. I have a new doctor." It sounded like she was smiling.

"Oh? You didn't tell me that."

"Oh darling I know I didn't tell you, you were busy with your classes, I didn't want to bother you with me saying that I got a new doctor."

"What's their name?" I asked as I finally found my keys.

"Carlisle Cullen. He just moved here with his family." She said softly.

"He's giving you the treatments then?" I asked, as I closed the door to my dorm room.

"Yes, he's trying to help me out as much as possible with the treatments."

"I'm glad." I walked out of my dorm room and headed down to my car.

"What flight will you be on tomorrow?" Ah my sweet mother. She always wondered when I was returning home. Even after this four years of being away she wanted me home.

"I will be on a one pm flight from here. I should be there around three." I said as I walked out of my dorm building.

"I thought you would be driving here?"

"No, changed my mind. Besides... the car I have I am giving to my roommate after I graduate tonight." I got into my car and started it up. "I have to go mom. I'll call you before I get onto my flight."

"Alright darling. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye." I said softly as I hung up my phone.

Forks, Washington

3 P.M.

~Carlisle Point Of View~

I came into the room where my patient Mrs. Emma Roths was just bidding goodbye to someone on her phone. "Mrs. Roths... how are you feeling?" I asked her, with a small smile.

Emma looked up at me. A smile graced her lips. "I feel wonderful now that I got to talk to my daughter."

"Oh you have a daughter Mrs. Roths?" I asked, looking up from her chart.

"Oh yes, she's graduating from college today." Mrs. Roths, beamed with joy. She must've been proud of her daughter.

"Oh she is? What did she go to school for?" I was curious when it came to patients children, and it always helped them when they were battling cancer, like Mrs. Roths was. It would keep her in the right set of mind to battle this terrible thing that was slowly killing her.

"Yes, she went for dance..." Mrs. Roths said with a smile. "Has been away from Forks for the past four years." She said sadly. "New York..."

"What school?" I felt sad for Mrs. Roths. Why would her daughter stay away for four years when she knew that her mother was sick? Or was it Mrs. Roths idea to keep her daughter going to school?

"Juilliard."

Hm... Juilliard... a major school for her to go to. "I take it your daughter is good at what she does." I said with a smile.

"Oh yes, she is. She is a very great dancer, and an even better singer. I told her to stay to finish school and then come home." She said with a smile. "I can't wait to see her come home."

"I bet you can't." I said with a smile. "So she's returning when?"

"Tomorrow." Mrs. Roths said with an even bigger smile. "She'll probably be bringing me to my next appointment."

"How old is your daughter if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's 21... just turned 21 a few weeks ago."

Mrs. Roths daughter was close enough to my physical age. I wondered if I would meet her. If I did was she like her mother? That was the first question that popped into my head.

"Dr. Cullen..."

"Yes, Mrs. Roths?"

"Please don't tell my daughter that I am dying... She knows I have cancer, but doesn't know that this is stage 4..."

"Don't worry Mrs. Roths I won't tell your daughter unless you want me to." I told her, I wasn't going to tell someone that their mother was dying unless I had permission to do so.

May 31st, 2003

New York City

New York Air Port

~Melinda's Point of View~

I picked up my suit cases and went inside of the airport. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mother's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Mom..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I am just calling to tell you that I am at the New York Airport and should be there at three like I said last night."

"Alright sweetheart. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said softly as I hung up my phone. I walked through the gate and got onto the plane. I couldn't wait to get home and see my mother. I was worried about her and she didn't let me worry about her the entire time that I was gone from Forks. I just hoped that her cancer wasn't that bad. If it was then I would have a hard time accepting it.

Forks, Washington

3 P.M.

I was finally home. I came out of the terminal and saw my mother waiting for me. I already had my luggage and I walked up to her. "Mom."

My mom hugged me. "Mel dear it is so wonderful to see you." She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You too mom."

"I am so glad that you are home."

I smiled. "I am too."

June 2nd, 2003

I was only home for a few days and I had to take my mom to a cancer appointment. I didn't know how bad her cancer was, she wouldn't even tell me how bad. I came out of my room dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red shirt over it that had off the shoulder sleeves and a pair or black ballet flats. I walked down the stairs pulling my long blue black hair into a ponytail. "Mom... are you ready for your appointment?" I asked, as I peaked into the kitchen seeing her drink a cup of tea.

Mom looked up at me. "Yes, darling. I'm ready to go." She said as she stood up.

I walked with her to her car and helped her into the car. I walked over to the other side of the car and got in. I started the car up and drove towards the hospital.

"Mel you are going to like Dr. Cullen." Mom said with a smile.

I raised my eye brow and looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes, he's tall; 6'2, blond hair, handsome man." Mom said with an even bigger smile.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Mom... you know how I do with handsome men." I groaned out. She knew my track record with men ever since I was 15 years old. It wasn't a very good one. I had dated nine guys and all were the same; tall, handsome, and wealthy. They of course had one flaw. They weren't very nice, they were bastards. In all my time of dating I had given up on dating. I had to focus more on opening up my new dance studio.

"Honey I know that you don't like dating guys that are rich and handsome, but he's perfect."

I shook my head. "Mom that isn't the point. I just really don't want to set myself up for disaster like I have done in the past. Dr. Cullen might just be the same as the last nine guys that I dated." I said, as I pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital. I got out of the car and helped her out of the car. "Besides this isn't about me anyways." I said as I moved a long bang away from my eyes. "This is about you getting better." I walked her into the hospital.

"I know darling, but you need to think of yourself too, not just me." My mother said, as she walked with me.

We ended up sitting in the waiting room to go back to chemo therapy.

"Mrs. Roths we're ready for you." Said a kind nurse.

I got up and helped my mom up. I walked back with her. I helped her into a chair that she was supposed to sit in and I sat down in the empty seat. "Are you sure about this mom... I mean having me here?" I asked, softly looking up at her.

My mother's green eyes locked on my blue eyes. "Yes, I am sure Mel. You have a meeting with the realtor at noon... that's two hours away. I am sure that you'll be fine with being here for an hour or so." She said with a small smile.

I let out a little sigh. "Alright mom." I said softly as I looked down at my hands.

"So you are looking at possible places to set up a dance studio?" My mom asked as she rolled the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I want to be able to open up a studio... There isn't a dance studio here any more. Not since I was ten." I said as I closed my blue eyes.

"Well it will give the kids in Forks something to do besides sit around and do nothing." My mother said tiredly.

"Mrs. Roths..." A honey like voice said, as he walked into the room.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." My mother said with a huge smile.

I opened my eyes and saw a handsome man with blond hair and golden colored eyes, and needless to say he was very very handsome. Damn it mom, why the hell did I have to come along with her into the chemotherapy room?

She knew that I had a bad track record when it came to guys and this guy was something that I really didn't want to get involved with.

"How are you Mrs. Roths?" He asked with a smile. Damn charming smile. Why the hell did he have to do that, he could make any woman's legs weak.

"I am doing much better than I was last week and since my daughter has come home." My mother said with a smile.

I carefully got up off of the chair. "Mom... I'm going to go and meet up with my realtor and go and check out possibilities for studios." I said softly. "I'll be back to pick you up." I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh pity... I was hoping that you would stay."

I gave my mother a pleading look. "I'm sorry..." I said softly.

"Go on dear. I will be here waiting for you when you get back here." She said with a smile.

I squeezed her shoulder lightly and brushed past Dr. Cullen. I didn't notice that his eyes had changed in color. I didn't want to be any where near him period. It was bad enough that I had to see him while my mother is sick. I walked back out to my car and got back into my car and went and met up with my relator.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

"So that was your daughter?" I asked as I looked up from her chart.

"Yes, I'm sorry she didn't say much. She doesn't do very well with interactions with other guys." Emma said, softly. She sounded disappointed in her daughter, but why would she be disappointed in a beautiful young woman like her?

I knew that I would have to get her name later. I didn't know why I needed to get her name later, it felt like I knew that she was mine... made for me... her blood called to me. Her blood smelled very intoxicating to me. Her scent was Sweet pea and vanilla. I wasn't expecting her to smell so sweet. I had to use all my strength to not attack her. "So you're glad that she's back?"

"Oh yes. Four years has been far too long." She said softly.

"You sound like you care for her a lot." I said with a smile.

She smiled. "Yes, she's the only one that I have left. My only daughter..." She looked down at the floor of the room. "I'm just sorry that she left in a hurry."

"It's alright. I understand." I said, as I put a pair of gloves on and began my work. "She sounds like she is a hard worker."

Emma nodded her head. "My daughter is a very hard worker. She actually wants to open a dance studio as soon as possible."

"How many students do you think that your daughter can take on?" I asked her, curious about her daughter more and more. It was a good thing that I was learning more about her, but I knew that I needed to stay away from her. I didn't want to attack her. That is what worried me the most. I was really afraid of attacking her. I knew that if I saw her that I would have to try and keep myself calm and ignore her wonderful scent.

"I honestly have no idea. She might be splitting up the days into different classes since there is so much that she already knows in dance. I am sure that she would love to have one of your adoptive children in her classes." Emma said with a smile.

I thought about it for a second. Alice would be the only one that would probably take dance classes that is if she wanted to. We haven't been living here very long that was for sure and maybe me falling in love wouldn't be a great idea.

June 16th, 2003

I was working in the hospital when my beeper went off. I looked at it and saw that it was one of my cancer patients coming into the er. I walked quickly and as humanly as possible.

"I found her on the floor." Said a female voice frantic and concerned.

"Miss tell us slowly how you found your mother on the floor." One of the nurses that worked with me in the hospital.

"I was getting ready to go to my studio because I had just started dance classes in my studio last week. I came down and she was on the floor not responding."

"Your name Miss?"

"My name is Melinda Roths. Emma Roths daughter." She stressed.

I walked up to them and saw that Melinda looked scared very scared of what was happening to her mother. "Miss Roths we will take very good care of your mother." I told her with a smile.

Melinda let out a sigh. She looked at the nurse. "Can I have a paper and pen?" She asked softly.

The nurse, Sadie, handed her a pen and paper.

I watched her write fairly quickly.

She handed the pen back to Sadie. "Thank you." She said softly. She turned to me and her pale blue eyes locked onto mine. She handed me the slip of paper. "I have to get to my studio before parents flip out." She said picking up her purse from the counter. "Please call me to let me know how my mother is please?"

"I will do that Miss Roths."

"Thank you."

I nodded my head.

"Bye." She said quickly before walking out of the hospital.

I watched her leave. She walked gracefully. She would make a wonderful vampire, but I wouldn't do that to her. I looked down at the number that she wrote down and slipped it into my pocket before going to check on Emma.

~Melinda's Point of View~

I got into my car and was on my way to my dance studio. I was welcoming a new student into my ballroom dancing class which we would be competing in tournaments when they were good enough. I only knew that her first name was Alice and she was supposed to be bringing her brother Edward. I pulled into the parking spot outside of my studio. I got out of my car and looked up at the sky. It was dark and dreary. I didn't miss this weather when I was in New York City when I was at Juilliard. I hated the weather here, but it doesn't matter. I'm home and I am happy. I walked into my studio and turned the lights on. I made sure that I had my items that I needed. I went into my locker room to change my clothes. Soon enough my students would be coming into class to dance.

My very first Ballroom dancing class. I wasn't none to surprised that I had only six students three girls and three boys joining in on the class. This was going to be one interesting class. This would be the first time that I met these six students.

To Be Continued...

Let me know what you think of this chapter. If I need to work on this story a bit more... I would love some input into this story. Thank you.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
